


To Plunder A Jewel

by Nikkie2571



Category: Original Work
Genre: ? - Freeform, Accidental Courting, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Consensual Underage Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dragons, Embarrassment, Hemipenes, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Pleading, References to Knotting, Stupidity, Tea, Teasing, Thunder Dragon, Underage - Adult/Minor, Underage Sex, Zoophilia, feathered dragon, furred dragon, i guess, so that technically counts as underage, the human is 17, underage - minor/adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: He's heard that the dragon liked tea, and that it was fluffy, and that was all he needed to know before he was off looking for it in the caves of the mountains
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 222





	To Plunder A Jewel

Jules had heard tales of a dragon, staying in the mountains nearby. It had been coming to and fro, sometimes attacking, sometimes politely asking, just so it could gather a hoard.

He’d heard that it liked tea.  
He’d heard that it didn’t like visitors.  
He’d heard it was _fluffy_.

Jules wanted to see a fluffy dragon.  
Jules wanted to …. Get to know it.

He climbed onwards, looking, hoping. But the dirt and the rocks stretched onwards, no caves anywhere in sight.

Jules sighed. He was gonna be here forever. The mountain was huge! And he’d already been here for half a day. There was no way he’d find the dragon before nightfall.

He plopped on the ground, legs criss-cross, arms folded, angry at himself. This had been a stupid idea.

He blinked, suddenly realizing… he didn’t know precisely where he was. He didn’t know how to get back. Now upset for a new reason, he rises back up, quickly continuing his search for a cave, though this time so he would have somewhere to sleep.

********

The ground was covered in scratches and scorch marks, spots of darkness that dotted the ground between deep rocky rifts.

He’d stumbled upon the dragon’s lair.

Jules internally victory danced, even though he was still lost, at least he accomplished his goal.

Very carefully he edged his way into the cave, warry of the presence of the dragon.

“Hello?” he called into the cave, his voice echoing off of stone and metal and various other shiny things.

“Good evening, young traveller,” a deep voice nearly purred, echoing back. “Why have you trespassed upon my home?”

Jules gulped. “I uh…. I’d wanted to see you… up close,” he answered warily.

An intrigued hum filled the air. Jules wasn’t sure what direction it was coming from.

“You wanted to see a dragon? Whatever for!?”

Jules felt himself shaking as his face turned red. The particular mix of terror and embarrassment was interesting.

“I’d heard you were….. Fluffy….” Jules forced out.

The dragon chortled loudly, ringing through Jules’ ears.

“You wanted to see the fluffy dragon, how cute!” it called, sounding not quite derisive, but just on the cusp of it.

The air fluttered and then  _ WHAM _ , the ground shook, the piles of treasure vibrating from the shock.

Feathered wings were coiled in a ball, gently curving and moving like waves as they got out of the way, slowly revealing the nearly white pale blue of the furred dragon. He had whiskers tipped with deep blue and round purple eyes. On four legs he was just a bit taller than Jules was. His claws were silvery, sharp and dangerous.

“I am Gower, thunder dragon, and scourge of these lands,” he introduced himself. “And you, little human… are quite interesting.”

Jules stared wide-eyed at the beautiful creature before him, feeling his cock jerk a bit from the mere presence of power he exuded. It was…. Something else.

Slowly, he dropped to his knees, taking off his backpack. “I uh… I brought, a uh, a gift for you,” Jules said nervously.

Gower raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” he purred.

Jules nodded and pulled out the tea set he had bought with 8 months of emergency savings. Wrapped in plain wool cloth to keep it from breaking, he lifted a corner off of the covering on the oversized teapot, bigger than normal to fit a dragon’s hunger. This revealed a pretty porcelain object, crisp and shimmery, white but trimmed with silver in the shapes of clouds.

“I… I heard you liked tea… so I thought we could have some….. I even brought my own tea leaves,” Jules said, blushing down to his chest. He couldn’t quite look Gower in the eye anymore.

The dragon sniffed the air and then stared at Jules, smiling. “You are a curious lad,” he said. “I guess I shall indulge you. Come… the spring water is this way.”

Gower turned and headed down a tunnel of the cave, forcing Jules to quickly pack up the tea set again before he ran after him.

The cave was huge, piles of trinkets and random metal objects were strewn everywhere. Deeper and deeper they went, treasure slowly getting rarer and rarer, until, at the edge of his hearing, Jules could hear the trickle of water.

“Um…” Jules muttered, feeling a little stupid. “How are we gonna heat the water?”

Gower stopped and turned around, facing the young man. He tilted his head, as if curious why that question was relevant.

“You will see,” he said simply, and then turned back around.

Jules had no choice but to follow.

Gower led him to a pool of crystal clear water, fed by a tiny flow of water coming out of the rocks. It was serene-looking, practically the most perfect place to have tea, if your tea party location of choice happened to be inside a cave.

There was a table set up, though one sized for Gower, and what looked like a small wood burning heater next to it on the floor, perfect for heating water.

“Oh,” Jules commented, his stupid feeling getting stronger. Of course, the tea-loving dragon would have a way to heat his tea.

Gower gestured with his head, pointing to the pool, and Jules felt stupid once more.

Carefully, Jules kneeled by the water and pulled out the pretty teapot once more, holding it by the handle as he dipped it in the pool to fill it. As he was doing this, Gower was placing his claws on some wood and tinder in the heater, electricity cackling before the dried plantlife lit up.

Jules nervously wandered to the table, the surface of it roughly level with his head. He shifted his feet on the rocky floor, feeling unsure of what to do as Gower placed the heater onto the tabletop.

Would Gower get a chair for him? Would he just sit on the floor? Would…

The dragon came over and grabbed Jules by his armpits, lifting him in the air. With a startled yelp, He nearly dropped the teapot but managed to not spill anything. Carefully, Gower then placed him on the surface of the large table.

“You’ll sit here, so you can reach. Do not burn yourself on the heater,” he said, sounding almost cheeky.

“Thank you,” Jules gasped out, before carefully placing the pot on the heater and then setting out the cups from his backpack. He then took the pouches of ginseng tea he had bought out of his pocket and carefully placed four of them into the pot.

He gulped a little, thinking of just how much money he had spent on this crazy venture. His mentor would likely have been very upset to learn that the wages he paid to Jules went to fuel his idiocy.

The dragon sniffed the air again, now that the fragrant aroma of the tea was beginning to fill it.

“Red ginseng? With red leaf? An interesting choice, child,” Gower said with a note of amusement.

Jules blushed, hoping that his choice wouldn’t give away his true plans too soon. He wiggled his fingers together nervously.

“I, um, I chose it because I wasn’t s-s-sure when I w-would find you, and I didn’t want to keep either of us a-a-awake too long i-if it was too late at n-night.”

Gower tilted his head, again looking curious, before nodding, as if satisfied.

“Very well then, child.”

Jules breathed out a quiet sigh of relief.

“If… if I may ask,” Jules began bravely. “What is your favourite type of tea, Gower?”

The dragon slowly blinked at him, lazy and calm. “I find blooming teas quite interesting, from a visual standpoint, but taste-wise… mint is my favourite, however, and I believe you will think yourself lucky, I do find myself quite partial to red leaf teas.”

Jules blinked in awe, mouth wide. “R-r-really!?”

Gower nodded slowly. “Indeed. They have a unique taste that I just adore for some reason, I can’t quite put it into words.”

Before Jules could say anything in response to that, Gower continued to speak.

“Now, you tell me, child, why did you think it would be a good idea to visit a  _ dragon? _ ”

Jules felt himself flush down to his toes as images of dragon cock filled his head.

“I-I-I had heard you were…. Reasonable… sometimes. You would ask for things on occasion… like a gentleman,” he said, not really lying. “Everything about you sounded interesting and unique and I just… wanted to experience that…”

The dragon’s lips curled into a smile. “I see.”

Jules felt like he was being laughed at, so he moved to serve the tea, pouring it carefully into the cups.

“Here, sir,” Jules said kindly as he handed Gower his tea.

Gower smiled kindly in return. “Thank you, child.”

Jules sat down with his tea and took a sip.

“You do know that red ginseng is known for increasing libido, yes?” Gower asked with a sliver of knowing in his voice.

Jules nearly spat out his tea, gulping the warm liquid roughly. “Y-yes! I-I-I-I did know!” he yelped as his nervousness rocketed off.

Gower smiled again, looking amused. “Oh, did you now?” he asked.

Jules looked down at his feet as he blushed. “Y-yeah.”

“I take it you wanted more than to have tea with the fluffy dragon, hm?” Gower didn’t sound mad, just more and more amused.

Jules kept looking at his feet and nearly whispered out his “yes”.

Very carefully, Gower finished his tea and set down the cup before clearing the table, even dumping Jules’ unfinished cup on the ground as he rewrapped the porcelain carefully with the wool it had been stored in. Then, he grabbed Jules and placed him on the ground, laying down, before placing a clawed hand over his torso, pressing just enough to hurt.

“Are you aware of dragon courting, child?” Gower asked.

Jules trembled as he shook his head. “N-no, sir.”

Gower blinked slowly. “Curious, but expected.”

He then leaned in close, furry maw and sharp teeth close to Jules’ ear. “Tell me, how much did you spend on that gift of yours?”

Jules felt tears spring to his eyes, even as his cock hardened from the hot breath against his face.   
“It was really st-st-stupid but… nearly all my savings,” he rasped out. He then waited patiently for Gower to do something, to claw him, to eat him, to maim him.

Gower ran his tongue across Jules’ cheek, confusing and unexpected. 

“You are a stupidly brave human,” Gower said. “Full of silly ideas and nonsense…. But you like tea, you are pretty, you gave me a wonderful gift of great worth to you, and you dared to venture here on your own to give it to me. It will make a lovely addition to my trove… as will you.”

The claw was lifted and Jules gasped as two relieved tears fell from his eyes.

“So, human,” Gower purred. “How would you like to be fucked by a dragon?”

Jules shivered with anticipation. “Please… Gower… I don’t care…. Just fuck me…. Please…” he whined. “I just want you inside me.”

Gower grinned widely, showing his teeth, like the predator he was. 

“Take off your clothes then, cute little human, and come get it.”

Jules whimpered before he reached down to remove his boots, followed quickly by his leggings, leaving him on his hands and knees in only his shirt on the cold cave floor.

Gower lumbered over, body pressing warmly to Jules’ back, twin warm and wet sensations wriggling against his ass.

Jules’ eye went wide. “Y-you have t-two!?” he asked, shocked.

Gower chuckled, tilting his hips. “Dragons are extraordinary creatures, should we not be extraordinary in this way too?”

Jules gulped. “I-I guess.”

The thin tips of Gower’s cocks were dipping into the crease of his ass, tickling a little as they searched for his hole. Jules whimpered from the sensation, from the lewd wetness of what was pressed against him.

Gower’s neck curved down, bringing his head near enough to nuzzle against Jule’s.

“Did you prepare yourself, child?” he asked. “Cleanse your insides so there would be nothing in the way of the beast you craved taking you?”

Jules gasped out a single sob, feeling his whole body heat up as he remembered the stream he had bathed himself in that afternoon. He didn’t answer.

Gower chuckled once more, giddy mirth plainly evident. “Oh, how precious you are,” he said, punctuating his words with a thrust against Jules’ ass. His cocks just barely managing to not slip inside.

Gower licked at Jules’ blushing face, humming in amusement. “So cute,” he said. “So precious.”

Gower thrust once more and his cocks slipped in, making Jules release an unstable wail as he was filled far more than he had expected. They… they were both in and Jules could feel them wriggling a little, shifting and curling like something alive. It was… lewd.

Jules shuddered, feeling his cock strain from how hard he was.

“Gower, please,” he whispered. “Please move.”

Gower chuckled and did as asked, thrusting once, pulling back, his slimy cocks tangling and untangling to press all along his insides, before thrusting again, cocks curving to ram into the spot inside Jules that made him see stars.

“Oh gods,” Jules gasped, reaching down to grasp himself with one hand.

Gower growled, pressing down with his body on the next thrust.

“Do not pray to your gods, boy,” he commanded, cocks taking turns torturing Jules by pressing on his prostate. “They do not have any power over you, not when you are mine, my precious… my treasure.”

Gower purred the last word, one again giving Jules a nuzzle with his fluffy face.

Jules gasped raggedly, feeling overwhelmed from the heat and force from the dragon fucking him.

“Gower….” he whimpered. “Gower, your cocks…”

“Yes, oh precious human?” he hummed, still pumping his cocks inside of Jules.

Jules whined, feeling his release edge closer and closer.

“Your cocks are amazing!” he sobbed.

Gower chuckled, and then increased his pace, his cocks now reaching deeper inside Jules than before.

Jules gasped, feeling his prostate quiver from the sudden increase in pressure before he came on the floor.

Gower laughed and just continued to fuck him, tears rising to Jules’ eyes as his insides clenched painfully around the invaders. It was too much, too much!

Still, Gower plundered him, taking from him, not yet done.

Jules sobbed as pain-pleasure rather than pleasure-pain filled him, ruined him from the inside out. Gower’s cocks continued to slip in more, tiny bit by tiny bit, until the smooth taper of the surface gave way too a rugged bump at the base, pulling and pushing on Jules’ overworked insides.

Gower increased his pace and then… Jules gulped as his ass burned, the bulge at the base of Gower’s cocks pushed in, before pushing back out, and Gower roared, pressing down on Jules’ body with his own, fucking him rough and feral.

Jules felt tears in his eyes from the treatment, his heart roaring as everything he had dreamed of came true.

“Gower…” Jules panted. “Gower, it hurts…. But I like it.”  
The deadly beast growled, thrusting in rougher than ever before.

Jules shut up, letting himself be fucked.

And then Gower stilled, cocks going rigid before spilling over-warm fluid inside him. Jules whimpered, the pulses of Gower’s cocks pressing against his prostate, and came a second time, pain sparking up and down his cock as he did so, like a good sort of pain.

Gower shuddered and then spoke calmly.

“Satisfied, treasure?” he asked.

Jules whimpered, beyond satisfied. But…

“My name is Jules…” he said.

Gower laughed. “Oh precious, Oh treasure, the crowning Jewel of my collection…” he leaned in close, purring. “I take it that you don’t want to leave.”

Gower nuzzled and licked his face as Jules nodded his crimson face, giving himself to be the consort of a dragon. The consort of Gower.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my writings you can join my discord server! discord.gg/tBGA5fU


End file.
